


Powder Snow

by CheshireCaine



Series: Dick or Treat 2019 [6]
Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: . . . with sex, Bakugou is horny for danger, Dimension Travel, Gray WISHES he was shirtless, Humour, Ice Magic, Intercrural Sex, Lowkey oblivious, M/M, Nitroglycerin Sweat as Lube, Obligatory Ice Skating Date, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pro Hero Bakugou Katsuki, Resolved Sexual Tension, Seduction, carve Bakugou like one of your French girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-30 14:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: Former Fairy Tail mage and current ice rink employee Gray Fullbuster uses his abilities to impress recurring nuisance and Pro Hero Bakugou Katsuki. Bakugou is appreciative.And impresses him right back—with thighfucking.





	Powder Snow

**Author's Note:**

> this fic didn't make it into Dick or Treat in time, which means you get to enjoy it written while the writer was Not sleep-deprived. Banzai!  
> ⋆｡*✲ﾟ*\\(◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*✲ﾟ*｡⋆

“I was expecting more smashing icebergs together than resurfacing rinks and figure skating.” Bakugou bared his teeth in a hungry grin at the man on the ice.

Gray, half-turned to see him fresh off a patrol and brimming with adrenaline, was coy but making no disguise of the biting smirk he was sporting. He smartly didn’t respond. Instead, he lumped together a snowman in the middle of the ice.

“Ice make: swords!”

Bakugou dropped his elbows onto the railing and stared, blood thundering in his head and excited for the show.

The sculpture started to take shape under Gray’s ministrations as he hacked, first imprecisely, then slowing down and scraping to give it some rough features.

“Maybe you do have something of _value_ on offer, Elsa.”

Gray turned and smiled at the innuendo. “And here I thought you were attracted to more than just my magic, _Katsuki_.”

Bakugou swallowed. “Y’say that like it’s not enough to draw my attention on its own, _Gray_.”

Gray admired the statue, dropping the swords and curling his fingers into the spikes on top to make ice Bakugou’s hair more brittle. Bakugou’s hands tightened on the railing. Gray stroked across the face to give his angry features more definition . . . Yep, he confirmed. Just like the real thing. Moved down then dashed across his forearms to the hands instead. Rubbed the fingertips between his fingers to round them off. Big hands. Gray slid his palms against the frozen model. Bigger than his own.

Gray remembered its likeness stood seething in the distance. “Yeah, you’re right. Pretty damn good.” He held its shoulders. “So, you like it?”

“What’d you think, idiot? You think I regularly have people make art of me.”

Gray was nodding along absently, sliding and twisting down where his pecs would be to his abs.

“But why get so close to a copy when I’m right here!” He vaulted onto the ice and landed in a crouch.

Gray stopped what he was doing and pushed a stream of snow at Bakugou to give him non-slippery passage. It occurred to him he maybe hadn’t thought this through when Bakugou leapt back, yelping at vestiges of the snow hitting him in the face.

“That wasn’t on purpose.”

Bakugou trailed a hand down his wet face and came out with a grin.

“Though you probably deserved it,” amended Gray.

“It’s gotten in my uniform.” He looked down his tank top, tugging at the collar to flap the snow out. Lifting his top revealed a thick strip of his stomach to Gray—he was as muscled there as his arms suggested.

“Big pro-hero. Afraid to get your clothes wet, are you?” Gray grinned, shamelessly giving the statue abs as good as the original. They needed more than hands—they needed a _chisel_.

“Nope.” He took off his bracers and stripped off the top half of his uniform. The snow melting down his front was unpleasant but washed away enough sweat from patrolling that he could dry himself off without having to pay damages to Gray’s employer. He set off little bursts of flame, like firecrackers, snapping and drying off his skin from the base of his pecs down the sides of his stomach.

“Don’t see a reason to wear wet clothes.” His eyes flashed behind his mask and he grinned when he saw Gray’s flicking across his body. “Somethin’ the matter?” He crossed his arms. “You a prude or something? Nothing wrong with a man taking off his clothes.”

“Yeah, people are too wimpish about it.” Gray didn’t get the hint, still scraping at the statue. “What’s so indecent about a man taking a shirt off in public? Stripping down to your boxers doesn’t make you a pervert.”

“ . . . Ya lost me.” When Gray nodded distractedly instead of explaining, Bakugou figured the passionate defence of nudity gave him the right to walk over without re-dressing.

Bakugou leaned over him where he was hunched over ice Bakugou. “I don’t think there’s anything else needs changing. So why don’t you stop scuffing that ice and look at me- . . .”

Gray hit him with a smile of his own, poking his tongue onto his lip. “Ta da!”

“You–“

“This version’s way better. I kept the X for fun. Like ties or for that kinda atmosphere— _‘I’m totally covering myself up even if I’m not’_. Maybe Lucy did have the right idea.”

“You made me shirtless.”

“You make for a good model,” Gray dared, tipping his head high.

Bakugou reached around him, both arms and both sides, feeling where the fake fabric was meant to give way to his body. Bakugou was engulfing him, pressing his chest to his back—and Gray was running out of answers.

“The nipples were the best part to do.”

Bakugou stopped. “Really?” He stroked over one.

Gray reached up himself and nudged his hands aside, swiping them more roughly. “They weren’t made to be so soft. Sensitive doesn’t mean don’t play hard with them.” He demonstrated, pinching and twisting, uncaring for their unfeeling owner. “See? Nothing bad about applying some force. Rough treatment is the adversity to make your buds bloom. And these nipples were not made to be left unappreciated. They were meant to be felt up and _hard_.”

He grabbed Bakugou’s hands between his and manipulated the fingers over the faux-skin. “See?” He made Bakugou’s fingers press in hard enough they’d dent the nipples right inside his pecs if they were real. “Feel?” He pulled forward Bakugou’s thumbs and brought them to squeeze the ice between his fingers.  
  
Bakugou choked. “Yeah.”  
  
Gray spread Bakugou’s other fingers across his own pecs. “Can’t treat ice with softness. Gotta be the same level of hard and cruel. Cold.” He released Bakugou enough to let him caress the expanse of skin, kneading at the unyielding muscle without his earlier reservation.

“Yeah. I’ve never been into soft things.”  
  
“Never. Nobody soft neither?”

Bakugou’s wet breath huffed past Gray’s ear, his body curved in tandem with Gray’s back. “Nah. I like things colder. And harder. And _cruel_.”

Bakugou grinned, teeth bared and bestially delighted, his nose pressing into Gray’s hair. It was soft. When Bakugou inhaled, he could smell peppermint from Gray’s shampoo. It was a good smell on him.

Gray rolled his neck to let Bakugou press in, nose following the curve of his throat and searching. He needed to know how much of that cold tingle was coming from Gray’s skin, his fingers curling into Gray’s hips to hold him still.

A wet moan breached Gray’s lips but Katsuki didn’t let up, tongue dashing out to taste Gray. He grunted in triumph, happily sated at how delicious the man was in his mouth, curling his tongue around him again to show him more appreciation.

Gray grabbed his hair and twisted Bakugou around to face him, savaging his mouth with hungry lips and tongue. Gray’s eyes opened to Bakugou’s stare, his eager red eyes. Katsuki held his attention, even as Gray leaned back onto the statue.

He barrelled forwards and put one hand in Gray’s hair, the other to the statue’s shoulder, and pinned him there as he took his own pleasure from Gray’s supple mouth.

Gray lifted his hips to grind into Katsuki, delightfully backfiring as he moaned, muffled by Katsuki’s killer tongue. He tucked his fingers into Katsuki’s waistband, shuffling the suit down his hips till his cock could spring up, stiff and keen.

He thanked Gray by yanking his shorts down, and grabbing both their cocks in one large hand, emptying one of his sweat-filled canisters to make the slide easier. The heat circling Gray—tight, tight pressure bearing down from every angle around him—was too much at once. Ice was home to him, but totally forgotten when he had the heat of Katsuki’s fingers and cock, stroking and grinding against his dick. He leaned back onto the statue, servile and pliant, leaving it to Katsuki’s motions to smack him into his frozen shoulder. Gray was slowly being lifted towards his peak and lifted his head in a half-daze as Katsuki pulled him back to a stand. His hands on Gray’s forearms, they were so warm. Katsuki just ran on a higher heat.

“ _Hey_. Listen to me when I’m talking to you.”

Gray blinked at Katsuki, what happened to all the touching? He wriggled in Katsuki’s arms.

Katsuki observed. He pushed at Gray’s lip with his thumb, testing. “Do you think I wanna fuck something that doesn’t move.” He replaced his thumb with a finger, pressing it inside for Gray to circle it with his tongue. “If you want to get off with something that doesn’t care about movement, try the statue.” Katsuki considered.

Gray felt like he was melting. He couldn’t think so he kept lapping, sucking at his only point of contact with Katsuki. He steadily became more aware, as the glow in Katsuki’s eyes grew. There was something suspicious about his growing smirk.

He flipped Gray around, wrapping the mage’s hands around the statue’s torso and yanking his hips back, ripping him off balance. Gray couldn’t even express shock before Katsuki was pulling one hand away, putting it in Gray’s hair and using it to press his face into his chiselled ice pecs.

Katsuki’s dick rubbed down Gray’s crack. “You deserve this.” He reached around with his other hand to pull apart Gray’s thighs—wet finger stroking down the skin—and poured another canister of his sweat onto Gray’s legs. He settled himself in the gap, filling it with his cock. “Gotta give ice the cruel treatment.”

Bakugou was pressing along his balls and into his dick from behind. He took his time sliding back out.

Impatient, Gray cried. “Ka—!”

Bakugou cut him off by slamming his cock between his thighs. Gray groaned. So he did it harder. Bakugou pounded him into his ice-self, bearing no mind as Gray’s head slipped down to the abs.

Gray didn’t care. The thump-thump of his head into ice-Katsuki’s abs was a feedback loop reminding him of Katsuki’s strength and ferocity. Soon, it was only the ice and the grip on his hips keeping him suspended while Katsuki fucked him on the ice.

“Gonna- Gonna fall.”  
  
Katsuki was already moving, one arm around his chest to hold him close so he could keep thrusting between his legs even as he took firm steps closer. He didn’t even need the statue to hold Gray up.

Gray’s head fell onto the dip of ice-Katsuki’s shoulder and he mouthed at its neck desperately anyway.

Katsuki groaned, long and indulgent. “Zero shame. You enjoy all of this. Even if you’ve gotta get it from him, this shit all turns you on.”

The nip of the ice against Gray’s dick just about stopped him from coming even as he felt more blood rush to it.

“Fucking. Ignoring me.”

“Not . . . So. So hot.” In every sense of the word. “Keep going.”  
  
“Don’t. Fucking. Tell me. What to do.” Katsuki’s thighs slapped into Gray’s, misplacing his control and thumping his ass. The head of his dick hammered into Gray’s and the man squealed with strangled pleasure.

“Come already, Ground Zero. Show me how much I turn you on.” Gray squeezed his slick thighs around his cock as hard as he had the energy to.  
  
The tightness wrung out Katsuki’s cock. He spurted cum across Gray’s dick and hit the statue’s abs.

Gray’s warm panting had left a sheen on the statue’s face. Bakugou’s panting was warming up his ear, where he’d draped himself over Gray’s shoulder. The hero was just an inch shorter and the boots gave him enough height to comfortably huff into Gray’s neck.

“I was gonna keep him.” Gray lamented, rubbing his thighs together to hold onto that delicious warmth.

“I’ll get you a plush one.”  
  
“Won’t be the same.”  
  
“Anyone else would agree the real thing was better.”  
  
“The real thing can’t give me what he has.”  
  
Katsuki rolled his eyes. “Turn around.” Gray grinned as Katsuki dropped to his knees and reached for his cock. “Lemme give you something better.”

**Author's Note:**

> and for Gray's sake, thanks to the responsible adult of the family and the ded sibs for pointing out Gray probably wanted more rather than less lube . . .
> 
> Or nitroglycerin cocktail sweat, but don't sweat the details. ;^D


End file.
